FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 ---- Silverfeather looked annoyed. "I have better things to do than to nosy around camp," she huffed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 06:49, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (haha Silverfeather) Nightstripe lifted the mouse out of Sparrowfrost's reach. "You're never going to catch it!" he teased, watching his sister still trying to get the mouse. "Not after I'm done!" With a huge grunt, Sparrowfrost shot up on top of the rock, wrestling with Nightstripe, who tossed it to Stormwillow. She eyed them warily, watching as Sparrowfrost finally realized that Nightstripe didn't have the mouse, getting off him. They both turned to Stormwillow, who threw the mouse over the side of the rock. "Come get it!" In a scuffle of paws and fur, the family was suddenly on the ground laughing. Stormwillow purred quietly and gazed at her two kits, finally healing wounds on her heart. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 12:02, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw ran after Emberwish. "A-are you alright Emberwish?" Her blue gaze was soft and worried. "You don't feel good, do you?" She looked deep into Emberwish's dull blue eyes. "Tell me what's troubling you." She layed her tail tip on Emberwish's shoulder. "You know, you can trust me. I once had a dream in a dark dark place and it was creepy. There was an evil laughter. It sounded like-like-" she stopped to think for a moment and her voice lowered to an even softer whisper. "A Dark Forest kind of laughter." She shivered as the memory of the laughter came back. A chill ran up her spine. Was the Dark Forest cat going to take Emberwish over again?Icyclaw11 18:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Ravenkit, pressing against his mother, sighed. "M-mom, I don't feel very good…" Streamwing, still a little sick from over-exerting herself, let out a sigh and stumbled towards Frozenstream. "Ugh…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish shuttered, trying to block out the screams of her soul. Now I know what Falconheart went through.. ''Shivering, Emberwish gazed up at Skypaw. "The Dark Forest is troubling me.." She moaned. "Everything is." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (YOU MADE A REFERENCE >:D I love my references :3) Streamwing laid down next to Frozenstream, resting her head on his fur. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 18:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (EEEE I HAD TOO :D) Redfur pressed against Wolfclaw. "I hope Falconheart is alright, and I'm sure whereever she is, she's fine. She's strong and brave, just like you," He purred, lowering his head to lick her chest fur. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (oh no you made another one...and then cue the pissing of Wolfclaw xD) Wolfclaw glared at Redfur. "You think she's stronger? Stronger than me?" (hisssssss they were never friends anyway.) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (Oh no.. angry Wolfclaw EVERYONE RUN FOR YER LIVESSS XD) Redfur paused, his fur bristling. "Uh, what? No." He murmered, slightly blushing in embarassment. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (HAHAHAHAHA YOU JUST MADE ME DIE OF LAUGHTER HAHAHAHAHA) Wolfclaw bristled. "Just making sure," she grumbled. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage finally saw something in his coma. A tom, towering over his Clan as he stood firmly on the Lava Rock, his clanmates cheering his names. Why did he look so familiar. Before he could continue to think about it, a massive russet tom stood before him, gazing down at the deputy. "Don't you know who that is?" The dark tabby shrugged in response. "You, Stormrage, you are the real leader of FlameClan."Silverstar 19:26, July 27, 2015 (I love to make people laugh :P) Redfur cast his mate a confused and dark glare, but then gazed up at the sky. Emberwish;s gaze trailed away from Skypaw's. "It's just that.. I want everything and everyone to finally be at peace, but the Dark Forest ruins everything!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (sameeeee) "It's nothing I should be worried about." Wolfclaw nudged Redfur's flank. "I'm worried about Falconheart anyway." Swiftfoot calmly walked up to Emberwish. "The Dark Forest ruins our lives at one point or another. It's already happened with Falconheart and I can't say it won't happen to me." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:41, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "...Me...?" Stormrage echoed, his blue eyes widening in disbelief. "Yes, you." Phoenixstar replied gently, a smile growing on his maw. "Your Clanmates took the prophecy wrong. The shade shall rise, yes, Hiddenstar rose, but he will fall, as he knows the true leader is you." The russet tom faded away, leaving Stormrage blank.Silverstar 19:44, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears. "The Dark Forest goes after anyone that's vulernerable. But why go after FlameClan?! What have we done wrong!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "Who knows? We could all have dark futures." Swiftfoot placed her tail on Emberwish's flank. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) A shiver breezed through Emberwish's spine as Swiftfoot placed her tail on Emberwish's. "Yeah.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage's vision went dark once more, however, he could see slightly. Stars formed from above, and they started falling, like fallen StarClan warriors. A growl rumbled in the deputy's ears, and he turned, finding a coal-black tom with bright blue eyes leaping at him, his claws extended, the stars falling behind him. What did that mean? (These kiddos are older than the Birchblaze spawn) Hiddenstar stepped onto the Lava Rock, summoning his Clanmates before settling his gaze on Lightningkit and Leopardkit. "Leopardkit and Lightningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Leopardpaw and Lightningpaw. Your mentors will be Icestorm and Emberwish. I hope those two warriors will pass down all they know on to you."Silverstar 20:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (oooooo ice is happy.) "An apprentice? Only a few moons into being a warrior? StarClan, yes!" Icestorm grinned at Hiddenstar. "I accept this role, Hiddenstar, and I'll be the best mentor ever!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw shuffled her paws nervously, hesitantly touching her nose to Icestorm's.Silverstar 21:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "You're going to be the best apprentice ever." Icestorm smiled down at his apprentice. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:46, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, let's get NightXEmber started :P) Emberwish moaned in frusteration, her tail flicking back and forth like a flickering flame. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (Alright) Nightstripe walked back into camp, his sister and mother following. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish sighed as she watched Nightstripe enter camp, a depressed look clouding her gaze. "Oh, hey, Nightstripe.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, hi, Emberwish," Nightstripe called, walking over to her. "Something wrong?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:23, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish widend her eyes at Nightstripe. "So you haven't heard?" She growled. "Everyone in this Clan hates me because they think I tried to kill my own brother!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "…I was outside of camp during that." Nightstripe glanced back at his family. "Stormwillow was feeling depressed, so Sparrowfrost and I spent the day with her." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:30, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears. "..Sorry, I'm just.. a little shaken up. Is Stormwillow and everyone else ok?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "Stormwillow and Sparrowfrost are fine." Nightstripe glanced worryingly in Streamwing's ditection. "As for Streamwing, I'm not sure. I don't know how everyone else is - however I have noticed that Falconheart is missing." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:49, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad they're alright," Emberwish murmered, trying her hardest to keep calm. "But how long? When was she seen last? Where?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:02, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "I have no idea how long she's been gone, where she went, and where she was last seen." Nightstripe flicked his tail. "I don't know anything, just that she's gone." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame hobbled back into the FlameClan territory. "Dad? Mom? Brothers? Sisters?"Silverstar 01:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost waved her tail as she slunk out of camp to hunt. "..." She paused and scented the air. "Scarletflame?!?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame flinched in surprise, still a little jumpy ever since she said goodbye to Sunsetflare. "Y-Yes? I'm here!"---- Leopardpaw cocked her head as she gazed up at the tom. "What do I do now?"Silverstar 01:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Scarletflame!" Sparrowfrost called out gleefully. "It is you!" She burst out in front of the missing shecat. "Where were you?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Don't tell her about Birch~) Scarletflame flattened her ears, making her way towards camp. "I was practically kept captive by that cursed ScorchClan. 'No, you're too hurt, you can't leave!' Pah!" Pushing her way into camp, the molly found her eyes widening with fear as she spotted her limp brother. "S-Stormrage?! What's wrong with him?!"Silverstar 01:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "He got hurt." Sparrowfrost's gaze clouded. "Emberwish...Emberwish was possessed and hurt him..." Turning her gaze to across camp, she called, "Cardinalblaze!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC)\ Scarletflame sniffed her brother before recoiling. "He's barely hurt, Sparrowfrost, he reeks of infection...He broke his leg during the earthquake, so I think there's an infection. We need to get it fixed."---- Cardinalblaze, her blue eyes dull, pricked her ears slightly.Silverstar 01:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Scarlet is going to find out Birch is dead sometime, so.. Emberwish can tell her if you want. Also, can Scarletflame hold a grudge on Ember for a bit?) Emberwish sighed. "Well, I hope that she's alright.." She then thought of her missing sister. Scarletflame.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Cardinalblaze! Scarletflame is alive!" Sparrowfrost gazed at the depressed shecat in confusion. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:44, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (No, Scarletflame isn't one to hold grudges. Storm's going to tell her) Cardinalblaze pricked her ears. "Alive...?" She slid from the den, her pelt ungroomed and dull, just like her eyes. With a happy purr, she nuzzled against her daughter, her purr rumbly and loud. "Oh sweetie, I was so worried! You missed your brother becoming deputy!" "Deputy?! STORMRAGE?! Wow, he must be proud!" At the sudden, loud call of his sister, Stormrage's head shot up, his brilliant blue eyes round with surprise. "Who-what?!"Silverstar 01:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Stormrage, you're alive!" Sparrowfrost grinned. Glancing back at Cardinalblaze, she murmured, "I guess I should let you all catch up and not interfere..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish heard the loud yowls and chants from camp, and padded towards them. Gasping, she saw Scarletflame. "Scarletflame, y-you're back!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage blinked at his sister in confusion, cocking his head slightly. "Am I like, dead? You're dead. So where's father?" Scarletflame froze. "You mean....?!" Stormrage shuffled his paws slightly. "So you aren't dead...S-Scarletflame, look...I tried, I tried very hard to save him." Flattening her ears, the russet molly backed away. "N-No.....No, no, that can't be true!" "I tried-" Then you didn't try hard enough!" Her voice sour and seathing with anger, the molly raced off into the warrior's den, her mother racing after her daughter to calm her, while Stormrage sat there, his shoulders slumped.Silverstar 01:56, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at Stormrage, the loud cry of her sisters' agony ringing in her ears. She then raced after Scarletflame, resting her tail on her sisters' flank. "We both miss him.. We all do.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:59, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Everyone does." Sparrowfrost sighed. "...I'll leave you alone, you seem so stressed..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) His blue eyes now dull and falling to the ground before his paws, Stormrage finally managed to rise to his paws, limping terribly out of camp with his tail dragging. There, he stood before the cliff, the wind buffeting his dark, blue-gray tabby fur.Silverstar 02:05, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (That roleplay tho...) Hefting a sigh, Emberwish backed away from her sister. "I'm glad you're safe," She murmered. "But.. for the time being, I'll just leave you alone to think. If you need me just call. Okay?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost turned away from the sight and walked towards her brother. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish gave her sister a worried but thankful glare as she exited the Warriors Den, her gaze dull. I guess I'll go hunting. ''She gazed around camp, hoping somone would hunt with her. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (poor dude) Flattening his ears, Stormrage suddenly felt himself stumble, falling onto the ground and nearly falling off of the cliff. ''...I deserve to fall off this cliff...But why doesn't she believe me? I nearly died trying to save our father, I love him just as much, probably even more...He was my mentor as well...Silverstar 02:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr Blood ]]doesn't always have to mean death 02:25, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (I'm roleplaying on another wiki, it's hard to keep up with both of those!) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan